


And we would always find each other

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Recovery, Separation, kinda angst, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenth day of wincestmas!</p><p>Someone helps Dean escape and from that moment many things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we would always find each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



“Stop right there” voice said behind him. He turned around and saw tall, young man in blue uniform with brown, long hair and gun in his hands “You cannot leave this place”

Dean started to reach for his own gun.

“Hold it right there” man raised his gun and pointed at Dean’s stomach “Throw it on the ground. Slowly”

Dean cursed silently and did what his was told. Man was standing still for a few seconds, not moving. Young hunter didn’t know what to do or what tall guy is going to do.

“Screw this” man lowered his gun and returned pistol to Winchester “Follow me” he grabbed Dean’s arm

“What are you doing?” Dean freed himself from man’s grasp.

“I’m helping you, that’s what” he answered “But you need to act”

Young hunter nodded and allowed man to grab him again.

“Why?” he asked after a while.

“I don’t know. I’ve never liked it here” man answered and stopped “We are near the exit. There will be long pipe. Go through it. It will bring you to the woods”

“Come with me” Dean didn’t know why he said these words, but second after he did it, he knew he did the right thing.

“I can’t” he looked sad “I have to go back”

They could here that there was someone coming by the sound of hard boots on white, shiny floor.

“Go” man pushed Dean, when he saw that he still wasn’t moving “Go fast or all of this will be for nothing”

Young Winchester finally moved and run to the end of corridor. Man was right. There was a pipe. He broke the door and started climbing. When he was in the middle, he heard two gunshots and he stopped, his heart froze and after a second started beating really fast. Dean started to move again, feeling something weird inside him. Emptiness.

He finally saw light. Dean broke another door and gasped, when he felt fresh air. He looked around. Man was right again. He was in woods. It was strangely silent. Dean started running and soon he saw village. From there he called Bobby.

 

“It was weird” he said, when they were finally home, on couch, drinking beer “And the weirdest thing was this tall guy”

“What guy?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know his name. He helped me. And then he…” Dean took a sip of beer “…probably died. I heard gunshots”

Older man nodded. They were sitting in silence, when Dean’s phone rang. He got up and answered it. “Yeah?” he froze “What? No, I, um, I didn’t know” he was silent for a while “He did? Well, um, I could’ve go there now…” he looked at clock “No, no, I don’t have far. Maybe, an hour or two” he was silent again “No, no, it’s no problem. Thank you” he disconnected and sat again.

Bobby was looking carefully at him. “Dean, what happened?”

“It’s apparently my brother. He’s dead” young hunter replied.

“Your brother?” older man was confused.

“Yeah, I was also surprised” Dean got up, took keys and jacket “I… Sammy… died long time ago. So maybe this is a mistake. I must go to the office they called from”

“Now? You should rest, Dean”

“I want to leave it all behind me, Bobby. I just… I can’t. I can’t dig my past. It just… I want to be all done with it” he looked and older man “Call me if something happens”

 

After nearly two hours straight drive, Dean was finally there. Two men in black suits with perfect, blue and red ties greeted him by door. They quickly got to the office. One of them, blonde, put a box on table.

“I think something got mixed up here” Dean said, looking at box, which was addressed to him with big, carved letters _Dean Winchester_ on top.

“Are you Dean Winchester, son of Mary and John Winchester?” second guy asked.

“Yes” young hunter replied, looking at the box again.

“Then this box is addressed to you” blond one said.

“Listen, um, my brother died twenty four years ago, in fire, when he was only six months”

Both of them looked at some papers.

“In fire house, Lawrence?” blond guy asked.

“Yes” Dean knew he had to keep his voice normal, but he couldn’t when he talked about death of two people he loved.

“There was only one body, female” said second guy.

“What?” did that mean that his father lied to him? Dean’s thoughts were spinning “That’s not possible…” blond guy gave to him papers. It was true. Only one body was found. Dean took a deep breath to calm himself “Can I… see a picture? How he looked? I meant Sam” he asked, even not knowing why.

“Of course” blond guy gave to him photo “It was made one year ago, so he might have changed since then”

But Dean wasn’t listening. It was him. The same guy who saved him down there and got killed instead.

“Can I keep it?” he asked after a while.

“Of course” second guy said “We are really sorry for your loss”

Dean nodded, took the box and photo and went downstairs. He sat in car and opened chest. There was a letter inside, small package and few photos of their family. He didn’t even know that those survived. He opened letter and read it. In it, his brother was apologizing that they never met, talking about photos and added few things about himself. In small package was golden amulet. It was weird face with horns. On little note Sam wrote, that it was for protection. Dean carefully hid it in a box and looked at picture. He didn’t know when single tear was on his cheek. He wiped it and put photos with amulet and letter.

 

One hour later, when he was at gas station, Bobby called.

“Tell me what happened” were his first words.

“It turned out that my father lied to me, Bobby. Sam survived the fire and lived live. I wouldn’t say long. Um, and…” he took a deep breath “It turned out, that the guy who helped me was my brother. He left me box with few things”

“Well” older man cleared his throat “Dean, I called to tell you that I got a call about relative in hospital, in very bad shape”

“Where? I’m on road, I can go there”

“Local hospital. I’ll meet you there”

 

Half hour later, they were both in hospital. Doctor was telling them about wounds, strange cases, first person to call and other stuff. Dean wasn’t really listening. He was starring at person behind the window. It was guy who helped him escape. It was Sam. It was his brother.

“Can we go in there?” he suddenly asked.

Doctor looked at him and nodded, continuing telling older hunter things, while at the same time Dean entered the room and walked closer to man. He was really white. Tubes and bandages where everywhere.

“Hey” he said quietly, moving chair closer and sitting near his bed “I’m glad you didn’t die in there, but, um, you need to get better. So we could talk and get to know each other…”

Dean looked closer at his brother’s face. His heart was already beating for this boy.

 

It was another two months before Sam woke up. They slowly, while he was recovering, where getting to know each other. Dean found out so much more that few sentences in letter. He discovered that Sam once met his father and that’s how he knew about Dean and Bobby.

It took few months for Sam to fully recover. It was Christmas. They were both sitting on couch, smiling, drinking beer, eating pie and telling each other some stories. After some time, they were both silent. Dean looked at his younger brother and he could see and feel the love in his eyes and his own. Without saying anything, he leaned in and connected their lips together. Realization started to kick in after second and he started to pull back, when Sam’s strong hands brought him back to their lips. They broke after few seconds.

“What…?” Dean was confused.

Sam just smiled.

“I love you, Dean. Maybe I know you only for few months, but I feel like I’ve known you forever. When I saw you back there, I think I knew. And I can’t lose you. Not know, not ever”

“I love you too, Sammy” older man smiled and kissed Sam again.

**Author's Note:**

> Longer one this time (: Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you liked it


End file.
